O amor em cores
by Ludmilaaa
Summary: Coletânea de contos sobre as cores em diferentes situações de demostração de amor e afeto de Edward e Bella. O mundo colorido de quem se ama!
1. Explicando

Olá a todos.

Novo projeto!

Essa fic será uma coletânea de contos que terá como base as cores para expressar sentimentos...

Amor, raiva, ciúme paixão... Enfim as cores serão o único elo entre as histórias que terá como protagonistas nossos queridos Edward e Bella em situações completamente diferentes, humanos ou não.

Vou atualizando conforme o interesse das pessoas, sim!

Espero que leiam, divirtam-se e me digam o que acham!

Ludmila


	2. Amarelo

Bem essa é a primeira one shot. Espero que gostem!

Amarelo.

È difícil conter-se quando amamos alguém. Mais difícil ainda é focar-se em algo diferente do toque do amante em meio à embriaguez do desejo.

Porque eu digo que o amor pode ser amarelo?

Pois amarelo é luz. Pode haver algo mais perfeito do que ver os raios do sol refletir a pele do ser amado.

Edward Cullen via mais uma vez, o dia se fazer presente em toda a imponência em um raro dia de sol naquela pacata cidade, Forks. Ele via entrar pela janela, a luz tímida, que tinha o poder de aquecer, iluminar transformar e dar energia pelo simples fato de existir.

Ele ficou confuso. Não sabia mais a que se referia. Se ao sol e sua dourada vitalidade ou àquela mulher linda em seus braços. Pois não havia nenhuma dúvida em sua cabeça que Bella, que sua Isabella era exatamente como um sol: linda, quente, iluminada com o poder de atrair e transformar tudo e todos a sua volta.

Sua esposa, que fora sua grande e melhor amiga, sua primeira e única namorada desde a adolescência era exatamente tudo o que lhe despertava os mais doces e mais intensos sentimentos. Vibrante assim como o amarelo, nada nela tinha meio termo. Nada na história deles era blasé. Nunca entre eles houvera nada comum. Até o mais singelos dos beijos tinha um magnetismo incalculável. A atração, imãs ou gravidade que os fizessem ser assim na verdade pouco importava. Tudo pra eles dois era forte, intenso e ao mesmo tempo jovial, alegre descontraído, como um dia de verão.

Ate mesmo ontem quando tiveram sua primeira grande briga nesses dois anos de casado, nenhuma das atitudes que foram tomadas por ambos podia ser considerada diferente de intenso, forte ou arrogante. Aquele nova obra de arte viva que eles pintavam certamente o amarelo predominava na tela a ser pintada.

Tudo, Edward tinha que admitir, que por ciúme que ele sentia de sua esposa que vestia um incrível vestido amarelo brilhante de seda, com um generoso decote nas costas, deixando a mostra as curvas suaves daquela região. Ele sempre fora bom de ver o que se passava na mente dos outros. Ele podia ver claramente naquele maldito jantar, oferecido por seus pais os olhares dirigidos a pele cremosa de sua mulher. Então ele como um belo homem das cavernas que se tornava ao beber, praticamente voou pra cima do sujeito que nada mais fez do que contemplar a beleza atordoante que sua mulher sempre fora. O grande problema nessa história é que não havia possibilidade dele lidar bem com isso.

A seguir do espetáculo causado pelas doses a mais, envergonhando sua família e principalmente Bella e saiu da festa praticamente carregado por seu irmão, deixando pra trás algum rastro de destruição e principalmente um belo nariz quebrado. Ao se lembrar desse detalhe, Edward não podia conter em seu íntimo a satisfação quase infantil que lhe dava saber que destruíra o nariz do também colega de infância de Bella. Ele hoje, pensando com cuidado na situação sabia que tinha agido como um perfeito idiota mas não havia como ignorar seu bem estar – mesmo com ressaca – mas se havia algo que Edward nunca soube lidar bem era com o ciúme que sentia Intenso, violento, agudo até a estridência, ou amplo e cegante como o fluxo de metal em fusão que sentia de Isabella Marie Cullen, até quando ela atendia ainda por Swan .

Ao chegar daquela bendita festa, logo Bella foi tratando de dizer de modo bastante eloqüente o quão IRADA ela estava com todo aquele "papelão ridículo" que Edward a fizera passar na frente de toda a família e amigos.

A briga acabou se tornando uma grande noite de sexo.

Não era nada parecido com que tinham vivido. Como já mencionado nada entre eles pode ser considerado menos do que intenso. Mas a briga o ciúme e talvez até as doses a mais ( porque não? ) desencadearam a noite mais **orgástica **que já tiveram. Tudo fora tão intenso... Os gemidos, os arranhões, os beijos, os toques. Tudo fora tão apaixonado, tão expansivo e tão intenso que só a lembrança e mesmo com as poucas horas de sono, seu corpo já clamava pelo de sua mulher novamente.

Ele tinha descoberto uma nova Bella naquela madrugada, intensa, raivosa, resplandecente e tão absolutamente sexy que o fazia quase querer arrumar outra briga para vê-la assim novamente.

Quase...

Enquanto pensava num meio de se desculpar com sua esposa, (pois o Cullen tinha plena consciência de que não estava totalmente perdoado), ele via sua esposa ronronar e seu rosto se mover. Ela estava acordando...

" Bom dia, amor." Disse com o tom mais doce que podia, ele ainda tinha que limpar sua barra.

"Não pense que você está totalmente perdoado que não está, sabe disso não, Cullen" disse Bella, tentando parecer severa, ela tinha mais que perdoado seu marido depois da noite ma-ra-vi-lho-sa que tivera, mais achava que Edward ainda tinha que pagar.

" O que é isso, amor? Eu sei que me descontrolei" disse ele entre beijos. "Mas eu juro que vou tentar me controlar." Mais beijos agora acompanhados de uma deliciosa mão vagando em direção ao sul. " Mas eu não consegui me parar quando vi aquele idiota te secando" Mais Beijos, uma mão acariciando as coxas de Bella e outra um seio. "Me perdoa, vai?"

Bella tentava honestamente se focar em tudo e qualquer coisa que não fosse aquele homem ao seu lado. Mas havia uma grande dificuldade em pensar em qualquer coisa quando aquele troglodita com cara de anjo operava verdadeiros milagres com as mãos pelo corpo dela.

"Dep...Pára, Edward... Ainda to brava com você, depois..." Bella insistia mais sua voz já a denunciava. Edward já sabia disso, colou mais seu corpo no dela.

Porém se havia uma característica conhecida daquela mulher era a teimosia. Por mais que nitidamente quisesse se entregar aos cuidados e carinhos daquele homem que desde sua adolescência sempre a enfeitiçou, ela não se entregaria, reuniu suas forças e disse:

"Agora, Edward, me solta, vou tomar banho. Antes que qualquer esboço de sílaba saísse dos lábios dele ela completou. "Sozinha!"

Levantou-se da cama e deu uma última olhada antes de entrar no banheiro a tempo de assistir seu marido um homem de 25 anos fazer beicinho como um menino de 5, ela queria rir, queria voltar lá e tirar aquele beicinho lindo dele com um beijo.

Não fez nenhum dos dois trancou a porta e foi tomar seu banho.

Vinte minutos depois, tomada banho e refeita da noite anterior, ela seguiu para o quarto enrolada apenas numa felpuda toalha. Viu Edward ainda preguiçosamente deitado na cama ainda nu, de olhos fechados. _Deus... _Ela pensou. _Pode haver alguém mais lindo?_

Assim que ouviu sua esposa parar de andar pelo quarto ele abriu os olhos.

Analisou cuidadosamente a figura a sua frente sem falar pois não tinha certeza se conseguiria ser coerente: O pés descalços, algumas gotículas de água escorrendo pelas pernas, a pele branca em creme, mal coberta pela toalha, os cabelos ainda molhados...

_Pode haver alguém mais lindo?_Ele pensou

Edward refez o caminho agora começando pelos cabelos... Os olhos expressivos que o encaravam com todo o amor e desejo refletido nele mesmo, os lábios, agora retorcidos pelos delicados dentes que o mordiam, o pescoço suave...a toalha que o privavam de aquelas curvas tão conhecidas já... A toalha...

Alguém tem algum palpite da cor da toalha?

Três tentativas...

Edward nem tinha reparado que se levantara da cama enquanto contemplava o corpo de Bella. Que por sua vez tinha um meio sorriso nos lábios e não tinha mais a menor intenção de para os carinhos de eu marido.

"Adoro você de amarelo..." Foi só o que ele sussurrou antes de tomar os lábios dela com paixão e adoração.

Alguém ai tem dúvida que amarelo é sim a cor do amor?

É isso, gente!

Gostaram, odiaram completamente indiferente?

Me diga o que pensam!

Bjus

Ludmila


	3. Cinza

_Olá!_

_To muito feliz em saber que minha idéia louca foi bem aceita!_

_Mais um capítulo colorido ( ou nem tanto) pra vocês!_

Cinza

Tudo com ela era preto no branco.

Odiava quando as pessoas diziam ou faziam uma coisa, mas na verdade queriam fazer ou dizer outra. Bella ainda não conhecia as escalas do cinza.

Era uma noite incomum em Phoenix. O céu geralmente estrelado. Agora era apenas uma profusão de massa cinza escura. Não tardasse ia chover. Muito.

Ela detestava chuva. Dizia que era triste, vazio. Odiava o aspecto cinzento que a chuva dava às pessoas, às coisas. Isabella – seu nome de batismo andava apressada pelas ruas, esperando chegar rapidamente ao seu trabalho. Ele odiava também seu emprego.

Ela parou e pensou. _Quando eu me tornei uma pessoa tão chata?Tudo o que eu fiz foi reclamar. Do emprego, da cidade, do céu... Inferno a próxima reclamação tava na ponta da língua – É claro que ela falaria mal dela própria._

Balançou a cabeça. Ela não devia ser assim. Ninguém com 25 anos de idade deveria ter um humor tão complicado como o de uma senhora de 80 anos. Mas ela era assim fazer o quê?

Em pensar que seu trabalho era justamente desviar o foco das pessoas de sua vida mesquinha... Bella cantava num bar. Diziam que sua voz era bonita, sexy. Ela não gostava de pensar nela própria como um simples entretenimento. Seus problemas de auto estima a faziam ver seu emprego da pior forma possível. Mas aquilo não importava, por mais que ela odiasse ser olhada como um pedaço de carne por um monte de bêbados, aquele era o trabalho que lhe pagava as contas. Isso tinha de ser o suficiente para continuar, afinal de contas eles nem pagavam tão mal...

Ao entrar no Bar forçou um sorriso no rosto. Era aquela Bella Swan que vinham ver. A cantora sexy e divertida do palco. A Bella tímida e com problemas de auto estima ninguém queria por perto. Até a própria se achava um saco!

Passou pela porta do camarim. Hoje, estava combinado com a banda, seria o dia da Black Music. Teriam do Soul ao Funk ela cantaria músicas das novas e das eternas ( não velhas) Divas da música negra americana. Ela se permitiu até cantar uma musiquinha da Janis Joplin... O show seria divertido... Bella Swan _mode show_ tava na área...

Tudo tinha tons de cinza e prata naquele bar, para aquela festa organizada pela sua chefe e melhor amiga Alice Brandon. Não havia ninguém no universo que tivesse mais capacidade para fazer uma festa como Alice. Então tudo tinha um toque incrivelmente acolhedor apesar da cor fria. Tinha um tom moderno apesar da festa tratar de um estilo de música que não necessariamente estava em alta. A festa seria incrível.

Bella se vestia tranquilamente enquanto ouvia os meninos de sua banda na sala ao lado. Fora Alice que disse que a estrela principal de sua festa teria um camarim especial. Foi impossível pra Bella não sorri ao ver a roupa separada por Alice para o show. Um vestido cor de chumbo tomara que caia provocante que mal cobria as coxas dela. Alice sempre seria assim... Alice. Nos pés scarpins bastantes altos e para completar o look um chapéu cinza claro vintage dos anos 40. Ficaria perfeito!

Se vestiu rapidamente faltavam apenas 30 minutos para o show começar. Teria de se apressar. Passou a maquiagem em seu rosto em formato de coração deixando seus olhos bem marcados pela sombra cinza escura quase preta e o gloss nos lábios. Prendeu os cabelos para deixar as grandes argolas prateadas a mostra. Olhou-se no espelho. A imagem era bonita. Quase não conseguia acreditar que ela era a mesma pessoa que entrou cabisbaixa no camarim. Ela agora tinha um show pra fazer.

Passou pelo corredor que a levava direto pra área dos clientes. Foi direto ao balcão. Precisava de uma bebida. Pediu o mesmo de sempre. Mal sentiu o gosto da bebida.

" Com vocês no Al-Bar Bella Swan e banda."

"Boa noite." Olhou pra Banda. " Um, dois, três, quatro..." As primeiras notas começam. Agora ela era de fato a mulher que todos pensavam que ela fosse. Forte, destemida, nada tímida, livre!

O show continuou e foram cantadas varias divas atuais ou não da música negra dos EUA. Músicas de Aretha Franklin, Duffy, Sade, Alicia Keys, Amy Winehouse e muitas outras sendo sempre aplaudida. Não podia negar que aqueles momentos lhe faziam bem, massageavam o ego.

"Eu queria agradecer a todos hoje por estarem aqui vindo apreciar o nosso show. Obrigada" Era a primeira vez que Bella olhava para o público de fato. Era a primeira vez que realmente enxergava. Após sua reverencia notou um homem sentado sozinho no canto do bar. Tinha uma garrafa e um copo nas mãos. Tinha um aspecto cansado e, apesar disso, era lindo. Ele a encarava também. A música começou.

Edward Masen jamais vira uma mulher tão sexy na vida dele. Após um dia infernal de trabalho com direito a perda de um contrato pelo qual trabalhou um ano ele apenas quis beber para esquecer aquela merda toda. Entrou naquele bar que anunciava música black de qualidade ele pensou que seria bom pra relaxar. Não podia estar mais feliz por ter ficado. Ele agora sabia que precisava falar com aquela cantora. Toda a droga que tinha passado pelo trabalho fora esquecida. Pois o que ele tinha visto naquela mulher absurdamente linda no palco era algo que refletia nele mesmo. Solidão.

Esse era um sentimento fácil de reconhecer para Edward. Ele se sentia sozinho, sempre se sentiu assim. Sempre fora assim. Por mais que sempre estivesse rodeado de pessoas ao seu redor, por mais que tivesse um grande homem como pai Edward era só. Vivia naquela nublada vida apenas deixando as coisas acontecerem sem grandes sobressaltos. Sem grandes romances ou grandes amizades. Amava o pai e a madastra mas não se sentia adequado no meio deles. Então assim que teve oportunidade foi morar sozinho e escolheu engenharia para fazer na faculdade. Até hoje ele nem sabe por quê. Ele odeia conta, odeia desenhar plantas e não gosta particularmente de arranha-céus. Por que ele não desistiu então? Simples Edward não deixa coisas pela metade, mesmo odiando todo o processo, mesmo não gostando de sua carreira ele insistiu naquela merda. E agora tava no bar remoendo tudo isso enquanto babava a cantora que estava no palco e que, muito provalvemente era assediada pelos bêbados ali presentes todos os dias. E mais sequer deve ter percebido a existência dele. Ele bufou e encheu mais uma vez o copo com o vodka. Edward não gostava de vodka.

Foi nesse preciso momento que viu Bella olha-lo com franca curiosidade. Mas fumaça saiu do palco. Ele ajeitou o paletó cinza claro. Pelo menos queria ficar apresentável. A música começou, a batida era calma e sexy era quase do ritmo de fazer amor.

_My, oh my, how you're lookin' so fine/ Meu, oh meu querido você está tão atraente_

_And my lips can't say it/ mas meus lábios não conseguem dizer isso_

_In my mind these lips are all over you__/ Em minha mente meus lábios estão sobre você_

_Sugar sweet and I'm feeling the heat__/ Doce açúcar e eu estou sentindo o calor_

_Like melting chocolate.__Como chocolate derretendo_

_There's some things that a lady just cannot do/ Há coisas que uma dama simplesmente não pode fazer_

Ok, agora Edward estava hipnotizado e ele tinha que admitir vergonhosamente excitado.

Ele olhava para aquela mulher com cara de anjo querendo nada mais do que tê-la pra ele.

And I just can't let'cha,/ E eu simplesmente não posso deixar

Get closer to my skin/ Chegar perto de minha pele

And I just can't accept what/ E eu simplesmente não posso aceitar que

You're offering, you're tryin'/ Você está oferecendo, está tentando

Leave me here, when I wanna, shouldn't or oughta/ Me levar daqui, quando eu quero, devo ou não devo

When I'm torn between two sides/ Quando estou dividida entre dois lados

And I know that it ain't right!/ E eu sei que isso não é certo!

My body's saying/ Meu corpo dizendo

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

But I'm tryin' to keep my lady, oooh/ Mas estou tentando me manter uma dama

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah oh nuh-uh ohh uh!

But I'm trying to keep my lady eh!/ Mas estou tentando me manter uma dama

Why, oh why, am I feeling like I'm/ Porque, oh porque estou me sentindo

On the edge of something/ No limite de alguma coisa

When I know the door is already closed/ Quando eu sei que a porta já está fechada

And why are you still here when I told you it would come to nothing/ E porque você continua aqui quando te disse que isso não dará em nada

You're a naughty boy Você é um menino mau

Seems like you just won't be told!/ Parece que você não foi avisado !

And I just can't let'cha,/ E eu simplesmente não posso deixar

Do that thing/ Fazer aquela coisa

With your hands, I'll bet'cha/ Com suas mãos, eu estarei

Think you're in no no no you're/ Pense que você está em, não não não você está

Oooooh, so fine can't you see/ Ooooooooh, tão bom você não vê

You got me/ Você me tem

Tongue-tied, I'm stuttering/ Lingua presa, estou gaguejando

All of my body's saying/ Todo meu corpo está dizendo

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

But I'm tryin' to keep my lady, oooh/ Mas estou tentando me manter uma dama

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah oh nuh-uh ohh uh!

But I'm trying to keep my, my lady oooh/ Mas estou tentando me manter uma dama

I'd like to get down with it!/ Eu queria acabar com isso!

I'd like to get hold of it!/ Eu queria interromper isso !

I'd like to get all over it!/ Eu queria superar tudo isso!

And baby I'll admit!/ E baby, eu vou admitir

I could teach you a thing or two/ eu poderia te ensinar uma ou duas coisas

Make all of your dreams come true/ Fazer todos os seus sonhos se tornarem realidade

In ways that you never knew/ De maneiras que você nunca imaginou

But I got to keep my lady!/ Mas eu tenho que me manter uma dama

I've got to keep my lady! /Mas eu tenho que me manter uma dama

I gotta keep my lady/ Tenho que me manter uma dama

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

I'm trying baby... oh to keep my lady/ Estou tentando baby... oh, me manter uma dama

It's OK to be sassy/ Tudo bem ser audaciosa !

But I'll never be trashy/ Mas nunca serei desprezível !

It's OK to be nasty!/ Tudo bem em ser safada !

But you gotta keep your classy, nah!/ Mas você tem que manter sua classe, nah!

Now don't get lazy/ Agora não seja preguiçoso

I've been thinking 'bout cha baby/ Tenho pensando sobre isso baby

I'm a lady/ Sou uma dama

And don't you forget it now!/ E não esqueça isso agora !

I gotta keep my lady!/ Tenho que me manter uma dama !

I've been trying baby/ Estou tentando baby

But my body just keeps on saying/ Mas meu corpo continua dizendo

Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah ahaha

I've been trying baby/ Estou tentando baby

Trying to keep my lady/ Tentando manter minha dama.

A música chega ao fim com os dois se encarando. Parecia, Edward pensava, que apesar das pessoas ao redor ela cantava pra ele. Só pra pensamento o fez arrepiar-se ele queria aquela mulher sussurrando aquela canção no ouvido dele. Queria vê-la mais de perto. Queria que ela tivesse dificuldades de se manter sóbria na presença dele. Queria que o corpo dela se sentisse tão atraído como ele estava se sentindo por ela.

Isabela estava com dificuldades de se concentrar. Ela jamais vira olhos com tamanho magnetismo na sua vida. Aqueles olhos verdes estavam quase a fazendo perder o rumo. Ela queria que aquele belo desconhecido viesse ao seu encontro. Após aquela música o show acabou. Bella evitou olhar para Edward, que não tirava os olhos dela. Seus olhos vagueavam por todo corpo delgado da mulher. Edward se sentia cada vez mais atraído por aquela criatura divina. Ele precisava conhecer aquela mulher.

Assim que se despediu do público, Bella se encaminhou para o camarim, rezando na verdade para que aquele homem lindo viesse falar com ela. Nunca tinha feito isso na vida, conhecer homens ali naquele bar numa sexta feira a noite, mas não importava hoje ela o conheceria.

Assim que a cantora sumiu pelas paredes acinzentadas do bar, passando pela porta de metal, Edward jogou uns trocados na mesa e se pos a segui-la. Ia falar com ela de qualquer jeito. Assim que ia passar pela porta metálica um segurança o impediu.

"Aqui só passa pessoas autorizadas meu chapa." Disse o segurança com cara de poucos amigos. Era óbvio que ele notou que estava seguindo a cantora.

Antes que Edward pudesse articular qualquer coisa, uma voz doce mas firme falou atrás dele. "O deixe passar Jacob, ele é um amigo de Bella e irá falar com ela."

Edward se virou para olhar uma criatura baixinha de cabelos espetados com os olhos estranhamente brilhantes e um sorriso radiante. Ele não entendeu o porque de aquela criatura com jeito de fada deixa-lo passar., mas seria grato a ela quando falasse com a sua musa, de nome incrivelmente apropriado, _Bella_!

A muito contragosto o tal segurança deixou ele passar pelos corredores que o levavam para o camarim. Foi nessa hora que Edward sentiu seu estômago ir para os pés. O que ele diria a ela. " _Bem eu estava ouvindo seu show e achei que aquela ultima música que você cantou... eh... eu achei que você estava cantando pra mim_"

Aquilo era tão patético que dava pena. Como, ele pensava chegar naquela deusa que muito provavelmente tinha filas de homens aos seus pés. Ela devia ouvir algo assim toda noite. O que dizer a Bella?

Bella sentia seu estômago dar voltas enquanto trocava de roupas naquela noite. Será que aquele homem perfeito em sua elegância discreto com seu terno cinza claro viria falar com ela? É claro que não. Homens como aquele mal devem achar uma simples cantora de bar como ela interessante. Certamente ele devia estar esperando alguém no bar. Pensou Bella com pesar.

Três batidas discretas na porta fizeram Bella á que era ele?

Ao abrir a porta, lá estava ele. Lindo, elegante e tão sexy, que fazia Bella perder o juízo só de olha-lo assim mais de perto. _Se ela o tinha achado delicioso de longe agora então..._

- Oi. Disse Edward hesitante.

- Oi. Respondeu Bella ainda momentaneamente perdida por causo do Adonis a sua frente.

- Me chamo Edward, tava ouvindo você cantar e achei incrível. Ai eu pensei bem, será que ela não aceita toar um Drink comigo assim que o show acabar, sei lá se você não tiver compromisso ou namorado ou marido esperando. Agente podia conversar um pouco, ou comer alguma coisa talvez... Edward se achou o maior dos tagarelas imbecis, ele realmente precisava falar assim?

Bella sorriu. O tal bonitão, Edward, estava nervoso pra falar com ela.

- Claro você só espera eu terminar de e trocar que já já agente pode comer alguma coisa, Edward. Ah, aliás me chamo Isabella, ou melhor sou Bella Swan. Muito prazer.

Ouvir a palavra prazer saindo daqueles lábios não estava ajudando muito na causa de Edward em não agir como um tarado maníaco. Ele tentou disfarçar com um sorriso.

Bella também estava com dificuldades em agir normalmente. Aquele sorriso torto a fazia querer usar suas calcinhas como uma bandeira branca de rendição. Como aquele homem podia ser tão sexy.

- Todo prazer é meu, . Sem problemas lhe espero no Bar. Quanto tempo?

- 15 minutos no máximo.

- Estarei esperando. Dizendo isso pegou a delicada mão e deu um singelo beijo nela. Foi impossível para ambos não notar a eletricidade que zumbia no ambiente cinzento daquela boate.

Edward seguiu para o bar para esperar ansiosamente por Bella.

As primeiras horas da madrugada já passavam quando eles finalmente saíram da pizzaria para onde seguiram ao se encontrarem. Conversaram sobre tudo, riram e descobriram que tinham muito em comum. Estavam cada vez mais encantados um pelo outro.

Seguiram lado a lado para pegar o carro de Edward. Fazia tempos que ambos não se divertiam assim. Na verdade, nem se lembravam de ter se divertido com uma outra pessoa daquela maneira na vida. Ele abriu a porta do volvo prata para Bella, que ficou um pouquinho mais encantada por ele com o gesto educado.

Ao se acomodarem um silêncio acometeu o carro. Apenas se encaravam. Edward observou fascinado as bochechas de Bella corarem. Ela conseguiu ficar ainda mais encantadora. Naquele momento ele não resistiu. Tinha que beija-la. Ali naquele momento. E foi o que fez.

O beijo começou doce, suave. Uma carícia de apreciação e reconhecimento. Novamente a compatibilidade entre os dois era incrível. Se afastaram e olharam um para o outro fixamente. Sem saber exatamente quem deu o primeiro passo um novo beijo aconteceu. Esse era exigente, apaixonado, tórrido. As mãos dela foram para nuca dele e puxavam a raiz do cabelo. Já as dele foram imediatamente para a cintura da moça, onde os braços másculos só faziam trazer para mais perto. Em questão de poucos minutos era possível perceber a excitação do rapaz. Para piorar a situação dele (ou melhorar), Bella começou a fazer movimentos pra frente e pra traz já no colo de Edward. Ele já não podia mais se conter.

- Bella, se você não parar eu não vou poder me conter.

- Você não quer? Perguntou Bella ofegante.

Edward não respondeu. Ver o desejo gravado naquelas feições de Bella foi o suficiente para faze-lo perder controle.

A camisa dele foi arrancada em segundos assim como o vestido de Bella. Dentro do carro não era exatamente confortável mas no momento não importava. Ele queria estar dentro dela, que por sua vez queria ser preenchida por ele.

Edward agora beijava o pescoço de Bella enquanto lutava com o fecho o do sutiã. E ao vencer aquela batalha se deleitou com a beleza do corpo feminino em seu colo, coberto apenas por uma renda minúscula. Ele não teve dúvidas, Ela é perfeita. Descendo seus lábios para os mamilos dela ele provou do gosto mais delicioso que já sentira na vida. Mordiscando, lambendo, chupando, ele ficava cada vez mais envaidecido pelos gemidos dela.

Bella só tinha consciência de uma coisa. Que homem era aquele? Se nas preliminares era assim ela não sabia se agüentava o prato principal. Ele era tão amoroso tão apaixonado e ao mesmo tempo másculo nos seus toques que Bella desejou tê-lo pra sempre. Não queria pensar em tempo, ou o que seria depois dali. Queria aproveitar ao máximo tudo que podia desfrutar daquele momento. Suas mãos seguiram do pescoço para o peitoral e a barriga onde ela arranhava e beliscava vagarosamente a pele. Ouvir os gemidos dele abafados apenas pelo seu seio deram uma sensação de poder a Bella nunca antes seguidas. As mãos de ambos seguiram mais para baixo. Encontra-la daquela maneira, tão úmida pra ele o deixou entorpecido. Aquela mulher afogada em desejo estava assim por causa dele. Ele desejou ser o único a deixá-la assim dali por adiante.

Bella segurou o membro ereto com as mãos. Viu Edward praticamente urrar e seus olhos nublarem tamanho desejo. Acariciou mais, com mais força. Ele segurou seu punho.

- Se você continuar eu não vou consegui me segurar mais.

Ele falou a erguendo e a encaixando nele. Era a sincronia perfeita. Duas peças feitas para coexistirem. Sem dominância ou luta por poder, eram ali iguais. Perfeitos juntos.

Os movimentos cadenciados logo se tornaram frenéticos. Ele guiou o polegar para o clitóris dela massageando enquanto os gemidos ficavam mais altos. Gozaram juntos enquanto partilhavam do beijo mais erótico dado no mundo.

Esse foi o primeiro de muitos orgasmos para ambos naquela noite. Apesar de toda a impessoalidade que possa ser transar com desconhecidos no estacionamento qualquer 24 horas no banco traseiro do carro. Ambos se sentiram mais conectados do que com qualquer outra pessoa que tenha estado. Cochilaram após ficarem exaustos de se amarem ali. Naquele lugar que não era necessariamente o mais romântico dos lugares para começar uma história de amor. Edward despertou primeiro e pôs a observar Bella ainda entrelaçada a ele a dormir. Serena e tão linda que Edward ainda não tinha certeza de como aquele anjo fora parar nos braços dele. Naquele momento todos os problemas e frustrações dele pareciam tão distante. Enquanto ele observava o amanhecer cinza daquele sábado ele observava os arranha-céus no horizonte. Lembrava de sua carreira que agora parecia apenas tão distante quanto a cor do céu, meio azul, meio cinza, meio pérola. Ele pensava que não podia haver nada melhor pra fazer naquele sábado de manhã. E de repente o cinza a cor da engenharia, do arranha-céu e daquele atípico amanhecer podia ser a cor que ele iria querer ver por todos os próximos dias de sua vida.

**N.A.**Gente,

Eu sei que demorei bastante pra postar um novo capítulo. Mas eu honestamente não tive tempo nenhum pra fazer nada nesses últimos tempos. Mas enfim ta aí. Esse cap é pra quem acha cinza uma cor sem graça. Eu acabei incluindo algumas variantes do cinza pra dar liga na história então temos como cor também o prata e o chumbo por exemplo.

Mas tudo parte do cinza certo?

Espero realmente que tenham gostado dessa história. Têm muitos elementos meus nela.

Ahhh... Agradecendo os comentários de vocês. São sempre muito carinhosos!

Fico super feliz!

Quais são as cores que vocês mais estão esperando?

Me digam!

Bjus

Ludmilaaa


End file.
